Ese vacío
by Kae Richa
Summary: Ahora el cap 3 trata de Sirius y su pareja ... Denisse :D No está romántico, al contrario está algo : Como quiera espero les guste. Revieeeews :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo con fines de des-estrés, diversión y entretenimiento, nunca para lucrar con ellos. Todos son de la maravillosa Jo D.

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a **Chivo** No sé que pasó, pero tenemos toda la semana de no hablar por MSN ni nos hemos enviado mails y estoy algo triste porque no sé si sigue molesto. Quiero creer que no porque la discusión que tuvimos la arreglamos con un perdóname de ambos... pero :cry: aún así no tengo noticias de él. También quiero dedicárselo a **S. Lily Potter**, **Chen**y a **Aiosami**las tres han sido muy lindas conmigo... Lily y su diagnóstico, Aio con su disposición y Chen con su amabilidad...¡LAS QUIERO!

**Chivo:** Sé que debes estar ocupado porque con el calor la chamba aumenta, pero por favor, quiero hablar contigo :( porque quiero platicarte algo a lo que llegamos tu hija (Lily) y yop... necesito opinión de chicos... Ya sabes que te quiero ¡REPÓRTATE!

PD: Cualquier chico que quiera reportarse conmigo puede hacerlo, necesito opinión exclusivamente de los HOMBRES, Pls :cry:

**Epílogo corto:**

Los chicos están cursando el 7mo año. No habrá guerras, sólo quiero tratar de hacerlo romántico. Hay tres personajes nuevos: Elizabeth Kraft, Ariadna Gallagher y Denisse Colleman, ellas son sólo mías :D.

**---------------------------**

**"****Ese vacío****"**

**L**a habitación estaba a oscuras. Se escuchaban las respiraciones acompasadas. Nada les perturbaba el sueño. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba despierta; mira el reloj en su buró que marca las dos de la madrugada. _¡Qué horror!_ Apenas hacía cuatro horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño y justo en ese momento despertaba. Se sentó en la cama tratando de buscar una respuesta a su repentino insomnio; se puso sus pantuflas y su bata, dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación que la sofocaba. Se sentía extraña, con un sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

**B**ajó las escaleras ensimismada, se quedó a media escalera mirando la ventana por donde veía que llovía a cantaros. Suspiró. Era muy agradable ver la lluvia caer por la ventana, pero nunca le había gustado hacerlo sola... generalmente lo hacía acompañada de alguien, por ejemplo Elizabeth, una chica bastante dulce, fuerte y sobretodo su mejor amiga. Pero ahora ella dormía junto a sus otras compañeras, mientras ella permanecía despierta. Suspiró de nuevo. A su mente llegó una mirada penetrante, color avellana.

­- "James" - murmuró.

**D**e inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca, había dicho su nombre. Tenía varios días con él en su mente y no sabía bien por qué. No había querido hablar con Elizabeth, no quería preocuparla, ni a ella ni a las demás; **_sigh_**, sus amigas: Elizabeth Kraft, Denisse Colleman y Ariadna Gallagher. Denisse era muy extrovertida, cambiaba de novio como si de calcetas se tratase, aunque la relación que más le había durado había sido con Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James; Ariadna era diferente a todas, era algo dura con las demás y no dejaba que los chicos se le acercaran mucho, pero Anthony Prince de Slytherin había logrado lo que los demás no... acercarse a ella y tener una relación de amistad muy cercana. De Elizabeth sólo tenía dos palabras: Remus Lupin; eran muy similares en su carácter, ambos eran tranquilos, impasibles, tenían el don de la palabra, siempre lograban que las discusiones se detuvieran en cuestión de una frase. Pero ambos eran tan despistados, que no se habían dado cuenta que se gustaban mutuamente.

**E**n fin, esas eran sus amigas, las mejores que había encontrado desde que llegó a Hogwarts, hacía 7 años. También tenía el placer, o disgusto, de conocer a Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts, el grupito de amigos de James. Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, era algo egocéntrico, pero era muy gracioso, era todo un casanova y la mayoría de las chicas caían rendidas a los pies de ese chico, cabello negro-azulado, ojos azul profundo y una sonrisa preciosa. Remus Lupin, un chico muy bueno, de carácter tranquilo, pero a la vez fuerte, todo un caballero. Peter Pettigrew, seguía a Sirius y a James a donde fuese, trataba de ser como una copia de ellos, pero no lo lograba, él era asustadizo y algo cobarde, pero igualmente era divertido. Por último estaba James Potter, un chico de mediana estatura, cabello negro azabache bastante revuelto y un par de ojos color avellana escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas. Entre él y Sirius eran los chicos más codiciados de todo Hogwarts y lo presumían por todo lo ancho y alto del castillo.

"Es un idiota" - se dijo y rió por lo bajo.

"¿Quién?" - una voz atrajo a la pelirroja hacia la chimenea. Un joven de 17 años se erguía sobre el sillón.

"Potter" - dijo con desdén.

"Vaya, no pensé que me odiaras tanto" - dijo él con algo de resentimiento en la voz; la chica terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala. - "Será mejor que suba, no quisiera molestarte..." -

"¡No!" - exclamó la pelirroja sin saber bien el porqué. - "Es decir..., yo... tú... no me molestas" -

**J**ames sonrió, pero Lily notó que no era su típica sonrisa seductora que utilizaba con las chicas, ésta era especial, era sincera. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se sentó a su lado, considerablemente alejados el uno del otro. Se miraron unos momentos y luego retiraron la mirada como si se hubieran asustado.

"¿No puedes dormir?" - preguntó James.

"No. Tengo varios días sintiéndome extraña..." - dijo ella con algo de preocupación en sus ojos. - "¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? Sirius dijo que te lo quebraste en la práctica de hoy¿estás bien?" - ante aquella pregunta Lily pareció relajarse.

"Estoy bien, gracias" - respondió. - "Sirius exagera" -

"Por lo visto tampoco puedes dormir -, Lily calló un momento¿debía preguntarle que pasaba? Quizá él no se lo contara no eran lo suficientemente amigos como para contarse lo que pasaba por su mente, pero decidió arriesgarse : - "¿sucede algo?" - James se sorprendió.

"Es muy incómodo utilizar yeso" - le dijo. - "Pero si he de ser sincero, creo que yo también he estado sintiéndome raro" -

"¿Por qué decidiste usar la medicina _muggle_? Poppy pudo haberte arreglado el tobillo en cuestión de segundos" -

"Quise descansar" - respondió el pelinegro y se encogió de hombros. - "Así... por lo menos dejarán de acosarme al finalizar las prácticas..." -

"¿Escuché bien?" - Lily subió los pies al sillón y se giró a ver a James. - "¡El gran James Potter no quiere más atención!" – la pelirroja decía divertida.

"Ja-ja-ja... siempre tan simpática, Lil" - James se sobresaltó, la acababa de llamar 'Lil' algo muy inusual en él.

"¿Qué dijiste?" - le preguntó la joven, - "me llamaste por mi nombre, James"

"Este... sí... pues, si no quieres que te llame así, dejo de hacerlo" -

"¡No! Digo, está bien... jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre... es..., bueno... me gusta" - terminó ella.

**S**e miraron a los ojos. Los verde-esmeralda de ella resplandecían con la luz del fuego, su cabello caía sobre su espalda lleno de brillo, su rostro terso y blanco, un contraste perfecto para ella. La joven no podía retirar la mirada de aquellos ojos color avellana, se veía tan normal, tan común... en ese preciso momento no era el arrogante James Potter que conocía desde hace 7 años, era un James Potter nuevo... un chico que ante aquella mirada verde parecía el ser más lindo. Ella, bajo la mirada de él se veía tan indefensa que a James le entró un desesperado deseo por protegerla, al fin y al cabo el mundo mágico estaba siendo amenazado por ese monstruo que buscaba el poder. ... El estruendoso sonido de un trueno por la tormenta, asustó a la pelirroja.

"¡Ah!" -

**S**u grito fue agudo y como si de un pequeño gato se tratase se aferró a lo más cercano que tenía: el pecho de James. Tomó la camisa de la pijama del chico y la arrugó entre sus manos con los ojos cerrados. Lily temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba agazapada en el pecho de James y el chico atinó a sostenerla entre sus brazos. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía su cabello y cerró los ojos ante aquel olor, lavanda. La sujetó con mayor fuerza al escucharse otro trueno. La chica seguía temblando como un pequeño felino.

"Pensé que te gustaba ver llover" - dijo él. La chica tardó en responder.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" - Lily lo miró desde su estancia entre sus brazos, parecía no querer irse. - "Solamente Liz sabe eso" -

"Pues digamos que tuve una buena fuente" - le sonrió.

"Es sólo que... no acostumbro a estar sola cuando veo llover. Liz siempre me acompaña o mi padre lo hacía" - una sombra se apoderó de sus ojos.

"Si quieres yo..., puedo acompañarte cuando Liz no esté" - propuso el chico.

"¿Harías eso?" - preguntó la joven, - "sería maravilloso" - murmuró relajándose un poco entre los brazos de James.

**E**l joven Potter se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica. En otra situación no hubiese dicho eso, quizá le hubiera gritado o dicho de cosas, pero jamás hubiera aceptado que él se quedara con ella para ver caer la lluvia desde el balcón de la Torre de Astronomía, lugar donde Lily y Liz se quedaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que ambas estaban muy cansadas para continuar. Por lo menos Liz le había contado eso. Con mucho temor acercó una de sus manos al cabello de ella y lo acarició con cuidado. Eran tan linda y a la vez tan enojona ( . ), pero era la chica que no lo dejaba dormir. No había querido admitirlo frente a sus amigos, pero... James Potter había caído a los pies de la pelirroja Lily Evans sin haberse dado cuenta del golpe que acababa de darse. Liz lo había ayudado bastante contándole esos pequeños detalles que a Lily le agradaban.

"Me preguntaba, cuando dejarías tu máscara de prepotencia" - dijo la chica aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Pensé que estabas dormida" - se inquietó.

"Tengo varios días de querer hacerlo, pero no me dejas..." - respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Yo no te dejo?" -

"James, de unos días hacia acá has estado muy extraño conmigo..." - Lily se acomodó de tal forma que recargó su espalda en el cuerpo de James y éste la rodeaba por la cintura, - "... ya no me molestas como antes, tu arrogancia ha desaparecido casi por completo y..., no puedo sacarte de mi mente" -

**B**ien, lo había dicho. Le había dicho a James que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Que por su culpa tenía varios días sin dormir bien. Que le hacía falta esa molestia constante de parte del chico porque la hacía sentir que valía muchísimo para él. El Merodeador 'estrella' no supo como reaccionar. Cómo decirle que ella tampoco lo dejaba conciliar el sueño si nada de lo que él pudiera decirle se lo creería. Eso le pasaba por mujeriego y latoso.

"¿Quieres que vuelva a molestarte? Porque puedo hacerlo" - el chico rió.

"No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, James... sólo quiero saber la razón por la que ya no soy parte de tu vida diaria." -

"Porque tú así los has querido" - respondió él. - "Nada de lo que pueda decirte te convencerá de que soy diferente" -

"Inténtalo" - le dijo.

**J**ames suspiró con fuerza. Cómo la convencería de que la quería tanto y que había cambiado solo por hacerla un poco más feliz de lo que ya era. No lo comprendería. O quizá sí. Quería demostrárselo, pero... ¿qué hacer? Sus brazos la sujetaron con mayor fuerza y notó que ella sonreía, eran tan bella cuando sonreía. El chico se le ocurrió la mejor forma de hacerlo: acercó su rostro al cabello de la chica y besó su cabeza, la joven se intimidó con el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Pasó a darle un tierno beso cerca del lóbulo de la oreja, logrando que Lily se estremeciera. Luego, se acercó a su mejilla y volvió a depositar un beso en ella; regresó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar.

"Tú tampoco me has dejado dormir, Lil" - le dijo. - "Sabes lo que significa tenerte en mi mente día y noche. Sentirme impotente porque no me ves sino como el peor de los chicos. Verte todos los días, aunque sea a escondidas se ha vuelto mi necesidad" - James esperó su respuesta. La pelirroja se enderezó de su lugar y se giró para verlo de frente.

"Sí sé lo que se siente. A poco crees que es muy divertido verte pasarme de lado como si fuera una pared, como si no existiera" - las palabras de Lily la iban dejando poco a poco más tranquila y relajada. - "James yo..." -

**S**us palabras fueron ahogadas por el aparecimiento repentino de los labios de James sobre los suyos. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, sentir sus labios sobre los de ella pidiéndole que lo amara por unos momentos era suficientemente fuerte para hacer caer cualquier tipo de defensa que la chica tuviera. Siguió el juego que su compañero comenzaba. Sentía como millones de descargas recorrieran su cuerpo. Las manos de James fueron a parar a su cintura reteniéndola consigo, no quería dejarla ir. Lily tomó su rostro entre sus manos acariciando cada facción de su cara. Disfrutaban de cada movimiento que hacían aunque fuese mínimo: la respiración tranquila, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, el montón de sensaciones y percepciones que los hacían no pensar. James profundizó el beso, logró que la chica le diera la oportunidad de jugar con su lengua, revolviendo la saliva como si fuese algo natural (y lo es). No querían separarse, pero no podían quedarse pegados para siempre y tuvieron que hacerlo. Y al separarse la joven le dio un último y fugaz beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse en su pecho.

"Te quiero" - dijo James haciendo que Lily se aferrara más a él.

"Y yo a ti" - respondió ella. - "Prométeme que no volverás a poner esa máscara de prepotencia" -

"Te lo prometo" - le dijo y cerró los ojos.

**B**ajo aquella tormentosa noche, siendo las tres y treinta de la madrugada, James y Lily lograban conciliar el sueño. Después de varias noches sin poder dormir, ese sentimiento de vacío en el interior de cada uno de ellos había desaparecido en cuestión de una hora y media. Con tan sólo decir que ese vacío era provocado por la ausencia del uno y del otro. La lluvia caía afuera sin cesar, esperando para que esos dos jóvenes pudieran verla juntos y no separados como siempre lo hacían.

**---------------------------**

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado. Desde hace mucho quería escribir algo nuevo, pero digamos que no tenía inspiración porque no me ha pasado algo realmente malo. Sin embargo, me decidí a escribir de James y Lily porque nunca lo hago, generalmente escribo de Harry y Hermione porque es mi ship favorito, pero creo que James y Lily tmb tenían una relación bonita, dentro de su fealdad...

¡Dejen reviews!

Liz


	2. Chapter 2 Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo con fines de des-estrés, diversión y entretenimiento, nunca para lucrar con ellos. Todos son de la maravillosa Jo D.

Disfruten, más comentarios al final ;)

**-------------------------**

**"Open your eyes"**

**L**a tarde estaba soleada y fresca, muy agradable para salir a dar una vuelta. Una joven paseaba por la orilla del Bosque Prohibido, no es que fuera a entrar, pero le gustaba aquel lugar. Misterioso y lleno de sorpresas, unas horribles y otras muy bellas. Recordó cuando las habían castigado por culpa de los Merodeadores y los hicieron entrar ahí. Los separaron en parejas, o se separarían a propósito porque a ella le había tocado ir con Lupin. Suspiró. Remus Lupin, un joven de cabello rubio-cenizo, un par de ojos miel y una bellísima sonrisa. ¿Y quién era ella para acercarse a él? Simplemente: Elizabeth Kraft, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos café, que con el sol se le veían más claros; la mejor amiga de Lily Evans, una chica inteligente, dulce y fuerte, tanto, que seguía callando lo que sentía. Se sentó en el césped y se tiró de espaldas en él, cerrando sus ojos castaños. Abrió sus brazos en cruz y aspiró el aroma del bosque, ahí donde los árboles daban una sombra especial.

- "¿Interrumpo?" – la chica abrió sus ojos un poco asustada, conocía al dueño de aquella voz, era _él_.

- "No" – respondió ella y sonrió desde el suelo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. Sintió como el chico se acostaba a su lado y colocaba su cabeza muy cerca de la suya.

- "¿Te sucede algo?" – dijo él de pronto. – "Tu silencio es ensordecedor" – Liz hizo un murmullo de risa.

- "Estoy bien. Me gusta este lugar, es tranquilo y sereno..." – guardó silencio, - "¿y tú? ¿pasa algo?" –

- "Yo solo vine a hacerte compañía" – dijo simplemente. – "Te vi caminar hacia acá y pensé que necesitabas compañía..., eso, si me lo permites" –

- "Eres libre de quedarte. A mí no me molestas –

**L**a güera se volteó boca abajo y descansó su peso en sus codos, observando a su interlocutor, quien por un segundo la miro y luego cerró los ojos. Silencio. El aletear de las aves y sus cantos los envolvieron en un mundo enteramente suyo. Las palabras entre ellos estaban de más, ambos expresaban su pensamiento a través de miradas o gestos.

- "Liz..." – la llamó, - "¿has notado algo raro en James?" –

- "Raro como 'bueno' o raro como 'malo'?" –

- "No sé... sólo raro. Lil está igual" –

- "Con que no soy la única que lo notó" – dijo ella y él abrió sus ojos miel interesado.

- "No es difícil si has convivido 7 años con los dos" –

- "Pues no" – le dio la razón. – "Yo lo noté en Lil el día después de la tormenta, ¿la recuerdas?" –

- "Sí..., fue hace cuatro días" – respondió él. – "¿La tormenta tendría la culpa?" –

- "No seas tonto, Remus... la tormenta no importa; importa la persona que te acompaña a verla" – dijo ella misteriosa.

- "¿Estás diciendo que por fin ambos bajaron su guardia?" – él también se giró y descansó su cabeza en un sólo brazo. – "¡Sería el acontecimiento del año!" –

- "Jajaja... podría ser... ¿qué notaste en James?" –

- "Bueno. El día de la tormenta se quebró el tobillo y comenzó a utilizar medicina _muggle_ porque ya no quería acoso después de las prácticas" – Remus lo pensó. – "A dejado de revolverse el cabello como lo hacía y ha rechazado cuatro citas..." –

- "¿Ya dejó la arrogancia de lado?" –

- "Mmmhh... pues durante estos días, sí..." –

- "Lo ves... el amor mueve montañas" – dijo ella divertida.

- "¿A qué te refieres?" –

- "James no dejaría su prepotencia y arrogancia así porque sí y Lily no cantaría fuera de la ducha como lo hace ahora" –

- "Y la conclusión es que, James y Lily están enamorados" –

**L**iz asintió y volvió a acostarse boca arriba. Remus se quedó mirándola, había algo en ella que no lo dejaba parpadear y había sido eso mismo lo que lo hizo llegar hasta ahí. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta el cabello castaño de la chica, quien al sentirlo se sobresaltó. Remus acarició su cabello ondulado y de vez en cuando ella sonreía. Estaban los dos ahí, ella acostada boca arriba y él de lado, era un cuadro perfecto.

- "¿Y bien...?" -

- "Bien, ¿qué?" –

- "¿Te has enamorado?" –

- "¿Tengo que responder a eso, Remus?" – el casi-rubio asintió. – "Digamos que, sí" – suspiró.

- "¿Se puede saber de quién?" –

- "Todo a su tiempo, Remus... Todo a su tiempo" – rió ella y Remus puso cara de pocos amigos. – "Responderé, sólo si tú me respondes. Tú, ¿lo estás?" –

- "No lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?" –

- "Pues. Te gusta estar con ella, sonríes con tan solo verla, es difícil no pensar en sus ojos o su rostro..." – otro suspiro.

- "¿Se revuelve el estómago cuando la ves?" – la castaña asintió, - entonces, he ahí tu respuesta –

- "¡Oh! ¿Está en Hogwarts?" – el rostro de la castaña se ensombreció.

- "Sip. Muy linda, por cierto" –

- "¿Es de nuestro curso?" – Remus asintió. – "¡Que afortunada debe ser!" – dijo entre dientes, - "¿quién es?" –

- "¡Estás molesta!" – dijo Remus divertido. – "¿Por qué te enojas, pequeña?" – Liz por el enojo ni notó el mote que le acababan de poner.

- "No tengo por qué responderte eso. Con permiso" – dijo ella molesta.

**T**rató de incorporarse, pero no lo logró. Una mano había tomado su cintura y la había devuelto al pasto, con la cabeza en el suelo y los brazos a los lados.

- "¡Remus! Deja que me vaya" – lloriqueó.

- "No, no quiero" –

- "Por favor" – Liz puso cara de perrito regañado.

- "Aunque me hagas puchero, no" – le dijo. – "Te irás cuando me digas por qué te molestas conmigo" – habló duramente.

- "Yo..., yo no estoy molesta contigo" - dijo ella. – "Me preocupan los chicos, imagínate el berrinche que hará Sirius porque tú estás enamorado" – mintió.

- "Sí, claro. Y James y Lily tendrán 4 mil hijos, ¿no?" – ella rió. – "No me mientas" –

**_"N_**_o puedo decírselo"_, se reprendió a ella misma. El solo pensar que Remus, SU Remus estaba enamorado la había herido y él le pedía que le dijera la verdad, que le dijera lo que realmente le sucedía. No podía. No podía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo pensaba día, tarde y noche. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los cerró con fuerza, apartando su mirada de los inquisidores ojos ámbar de Remus.

- "Déjame ir" – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

**D**e nuevo, trató de incorporarse y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, el brazo de Remus la jaló haciéndola caer de espaldas muy cerca de él. El joven acercó su cuerpo al de ella y la sujetó por la cintura. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto, que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Rodaron dos lágrimas por sus mejillas y él las quitó con el dorso de su mano libre.

- "A veces eres tan testaruda, Liz" – susurró.

**S**e miraron a los ojos mientras el rostro de Remus se acercaba más al de ella. No había forma de detenerlo, quería hacerlo y tenía que. Remus rozó sus labios con los suyos en un desesperado intento por decirle que ella era de quien estaba enamorado. Liz soltó un ligero gemido. ¿Cómo se le ocurre tentarla de esa forma? ¿qué clase de ser humano se creía? Remus volvió a acercarse a sus labios, húmedos y entreabiertos esperando ansiosamente por probarlos. Liz tomó al casi rubio por la camisa, lucía molesta.

- "Vuelves a hacerlo y jamás dejaré que me toques, ¿entendido?" -

**R**emus rió ante el comentario. Liz podía ser persuasiva si así lo quería. El casi rubio acercó de nuevo sus labios y los posó sobre los de ella. Los probó con suma delicadeza y al mismo tiempo con profundidad. Desde hace tiempo quiso haberlo hecho, pero siempre se acobardaba en el último momento. Sintió los brazos de la castaña rodear su cuello y eso lo impulsó a sujetarla con mayor fuerza. La necesitaba. Hacía mucho que necesitaba verla sonreír, verla reírse con sus amigas. La necesidad de apoderarse de ella era inmensa, como era posible que tantos sentimientos pudiesen ser creados dentro de un ser humano tan simple.

**S**e separaron con un último beso en los labios. Se miraron de nuevo, fijamente, tratando de escudriñar lo que el otro pensaba. No era nada complicado para ellos, se conocían muy bien como para no entenderse.

- "Ahora me dirás por qué te enojas" – ella rió.

- "¿Tengo qué decírtelo?" – él asintió. – "No tiene caso, Remus... ya lo sabes" –

- "No, no lo sé" – dijo él con aire inocente.

- "¿Ah, no? Pues yo tampoco" – Liz sonrió dulcemente y se cruzó de brazos.

- "Repito: eres testaruda" – Remus le tocó la punta de la nariz con la yema de su dedo. - "Pero, así te adoro" –

- "¿Perdón?" –

- "Te a-do-ro" – repitió sílaba por sílaba. Liz sonrió.

- "Yo también" –

- "¿Tú también qué?" –

- "Yo también te quiero" –

**A**mbos sonrieron y se quedaron ahí, ella seguía acostada en el pasto y él recostado a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Remus se levantó y a señas le pidió a Liz que se levantara con él. Tomó su delicada mano y se la llevó hacia el lago, caminaron por un rato tomados de las manos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Se detuvieron debajo de un roble que crecía muy cerca del lago. Remus se colocó detrás de Liz y la rodeó con sus brazos. Al fondo se veía el imponente Sauce Boxeador, quieto y sin peligro, todo lo contrario a lo que realmente era. El joven licántropo apartó su vista de ahí y se retiró del lugar sin siquiera mirar a Liz.

- "Remus..., ¿qué pasa?" –

- "No es nada. Tranquila, pequeña" –

- "No te creo" – se enfurruñó. – "¿Tiene algo que ver con el Sauce?" –

- "¿Có... cómo l-lo sabes?" – el chico se espantó ante aquella revelación.

- "Dereck, fue mordido por un hombre lobo hace 2 años" – reveló.

**R**emus se sorprendió. Dereck Kraft, era el hermano mayor de Liz, él era tres años más grande, eran casi idénticos: cabello castaño claro, ojos café; los dos eran muy unidos, Dereck amaba a su hermana menor y ella lo quería de igual manera. Durante los años que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts, siempre se les veía muy juntos. Dereck la ayudaba con algunos deberes donde ella tenía problemas, los cuales eran casi nulos. Al igual que ella lo ayudaba con sus problemas personales.

- "No lo sabía" –

- "Casi nadie lo sabe, eres la segunda persona. La primera fue Lily, por supuesto" – dijo ella. – "Me enteré sobre tu condición desde que Dereck comenzó con las transformaciones, sé que es duro y terminan exhaustos el siguiente día" –

- "Perdóname, he sido un egoísta" – ella negó.

- "No tengo nada que perdonarte... Entonces si tiene que ver con eso, ¿verdad?" – Remus asintió. – "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, mi cielo?" – Liz lo abrazó por la espalda.

- "No quiero atarte a una vida de terror junto a mí" –

- "¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿que te deje? ¿qué me aleje? Porque si eso es lo que quieres no entiendo entonces porque me besaste..." – la castaña se alejó de él y le dio la espalda. – "¿Quieres que me vaya?" –

- "No" – dijo él.

- "Entonces no me alejes de ti... por favor" – le dijo ella suplicante. – "Sabes que he callado desde hace tanto, que si continúo terminaré por morirme de tristeza" –

- "No digas eso, Liz" – Remus la abrazó.

- "Quizá logremos encontrar una cura o algo... Dereck y yo estamos investigando" –

**E**l silencio de apoderó de ambos. La castaña se aferró al chico con frenesí, no dejaría que la alejara ahora que podía decirle libremente que lo amaba. El joven licántropo se separó un poco y atrapó los labios de la chica con los suyos. El beso era desesperado, ansioso, lleno de agradecimiento, pero también de temor. Era devastante pensar que ella lo seguiría así fuera al fin de la tierra. Al separase sonrieron.

- "Te quiero" – pronunció la joven y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- "Yo también te quiero... desde hace mucho – ella rió.

- "Creo que los dos sufrimos porque quisimos" –

- "Supongo que sí" – dijo él divertido, - "pero ya estamos juntos" –

**E**l sol comenzó a esconderse tras la colina; se sentaron en el suelo, ella recargando su peso en él. Observaron el atardecer, uno que jamás olvidaría porque lo habían hecho juntos. Tras la partida del Sol, las primeras estrellas hicieron su aparición, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, en unos días más habría luna llena. A Remus se le encogió el corazón con tan solo pensarlo y la sujeta con mayor fuerza tratando de despejarse de esos pensamientos. Luego de un rato, Liz comenzó a dormitar y a respirar pausadamente.

- "Liz..., cariño, vamos dentro" – le dijo.

**E**lla asintió y se levantaron. Remus pasó un brazo por su cintura y emprendieron la vuelta al castillo. Al entrar, el olor penetrante a comida hizo que Liz recuperara el sentido y el buen humor. En la entrada del gran comedor se toparon con Ariadna y con Anthony quienes acababan de llegar de paseo. Los cuatro se saludaron y entraron. Sirius y Lily les hicieron señas para que se sentaran junto a ellos.

**H**oras más tarde todos estaban en sus habitaciones, excepto Liz y Remus, quienes se hallaban en la sala común jugando ajedrez. Liz enrocó al rey de Remus, venciéndole por segunda vez en la noche. Ella sonrió.

- "¡Gané!" –

- "¡Rayos! Tengo que aprender a hacer eso" – dijo el chico.

- "No lloriquees, cielo – Liz se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a Remus abrazándole. – "Yo digo que merezco premio " –

- "Tengo algo en mente" – dijo el casi rubio en tono pícaro.

- "¿Ah, sí? ¿qué tienes en mente?" – la castaña se acercó peligrosamente y su voz sonó mucho más sensual de lo usual.

**E**l chico sonrió y la tomó por la cintura, de un rápido movimiento la acostó en el sillón que ocupaban y la rodeó con sus rodillas. La chica puso una cara de sorpresa mezclada con miedo. ¿Estaba segura de lo que hacía? ¿su primera vez sería en medio de la sala común con el peligro de ser descubiertos? Remus notó su nerviosismo y sonrió con malicia. Sin soltarla de la cintura acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica, besando su suave piel. La joven se estremeció bajo sus brazos y su piel se erizó, pero de igual forma sonrió. Remus la miró fijamente y sin pensárselo mucho comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados de su cuerpo donde tenía sus manos. Tal acontecimiento tomó por sorpresa a Liz, quien se puso a reír a carcajadas. Luego de varios forcejeos, ambos cayeron al suelo, solo que con las posiciones cambiadas, ella sobre él y también le hacía cosquillas.

- "¡Basta! Jajaja..." – ella se detuvo y se echó a su lado en la alfombra.

- "Jamás me había reído tanto" – dijo ella agitada.

- "Ni yo" –

- "Eres un inhumano, Remus. Mira que espantarme de esa forma y luego hacerme cosquillas. A veces se te pega la locura de Sirius" –

- "Jajaja, fue divertido" – admitió el joven riéndose de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- "Muy gracioso ¬¬" – le dijo ella reprobatoriamente. La chica se enderezó y se dirigió a su chico: – "Estoy cansada, cielo. Iré a dormir" –

- "De acuerdo, subiré contigo" –

**L**a acompañó hasta su cuarto, evitando a toda cosa el escalón-trampa de la escaleras. Se despidieron de un cálido beso y un ligero _"te amo"_. Remus se fue a su habitación donde todos dormían, o al menos eso parecía. La chica, al entrar, se encontró con la sonrisa de Lily y un brillo extraño en sus ojos; Liz se acercó a ella y la abrazó contenta por lo que había sucedido, todo estaba marchando bien. Sin decir media palabra, Liz se cambió y se tumbó en su cama.

- "Eres feliz, Liz" – le dijo con sinceridad.

- "Y como no serlo, si por fin estoy con él" – susurró la castaña. – "Y tú lo eres también, Lil... se te nota" –

- "Menos palabras y más sueño... necesitamos descansar. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar" –

**Y **así ambas chicas caían en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Remus y Sirius tenían una conversación un tanto más fuerte. Ambos hablaban de Denisse, la novia de Sirius. Por lo que Remus lograba entender Sirius no se sentía completamente feliz con ella y las cosas estaban cambiando. Sirius no habló mucho de lo que sucedía, Remus había tenido que sacárselo a punta de golpes, no literalmente, pero sí tuvo que hacer muchas preguntas que eran respondidas por monosílabos de Sirius. Luego de 20 minutos de una conversación nada completa lograron conciliar el sueño. Ya tendrían tiempo de platicar más tarde.

_EL AMOR MUEVE MONTAÑAS_

**-------------------------**

ººLiz carraspeaººSaluda con la manoºº

Aquí tienen un capítulo algo nuevo. El personaje de Liz es enteramente mío, algunos pensarán que soy yo misma, pero traté de no mezclarme tanto...; habrá otros que aunque yo diga que no como quiera dirán que es una parte de mí. Pues, digamos que dejo mucho de mí en mis personajes, sobretodo si son parte de mi imaginación loca jejeje.

Básicamente quise agregarle un capítulo más al de James y Lily, y como habrán notado este capítulo tiene algo inconcluso al final, dándome pie a continuar. Creo que el otro cap será Sirius/Denisse... no será tan placentero como éstos dos anteriores, pero creo que será de su agrado. Sirius no puede estarse quieto en un minuto con una sola persona, menos si no se siente a gusto.

En fin, este cap/ fic/ one-shot está dedicado a **Chivo**. Simplemente por acordarme de él. Jejeje _ººLiz__ se ruboriza un poco y baja los ojitosºº_. Por fin tuve noticias de él y ya estoy contenta. Saludos a todos.

Liz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

_Siento haberme tardado, es que como que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. U.U Lo siento... jejeje... ººsighºº Ya estoy de vuelta aquí en mi tierra: Monterrey, Nuevo León, México... ¡arriba el norte! ººcof, cofººme sale lo regiaºº... Regresé de Miguel Alemán, Tamaulipas, México... ya que anduve en tierras fronterizas (pq son frontera con EUA) y estuve una semanita con mis padrinos :D... sí así como el de Harry, pero yo tengo 2: Susy y David. Estuve allá desde el martes y pues como verán no había podido conectarme. Logre por fin en esa semana terminar el cap Sirius/Denisse, cosa que Alessia me estaba presionando para terminarlo... _

_**Alessia: **¡Lo ves! I did it! Por fin lo terminé y espero de toooodo corazón que lo disfrutes. Definitivamente no quedó como hubiera querido... los sentimientos no afloraron esta vez. Me hubiera gustado que los lectores chillaran un poco, pero no salió como esperaba. De todos modos espero que te guste )._

_En fin, a todos los que me han seguido, espero q les guste... dejen reviews! _

**---------------------------**

**If your Heart Isn't In It**

**(Si tu corazón no está en ello)**

By Liz Kraft

**T**odavía podía recordar los días anteriores a éste. Las discusiones constantes con ella y las heridas que las acompañaban. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Recorría los pasillos del castillo con paso cansino, no sabía con quién hablar. Aunque la noche anterior Remus lo había escuchado, pese a que sólo respondía con monosílabos y silencios vacíos.

_- ¿Estás bien? – negación, - ¿quieres hablar? – encogimiento de hombros. - ¿Sucede algo con Denisse? – un bufido, – Ah, ¿hizo algo? – otro encogimiento de hombros. – Bien. Eso no dice gran cosa... ¿estás molesto con ella? – bufó y un débil asentimiento. Remus se lo pensó... y ¿si lo que tenía Sirius era que ya no quería a Denisse como antes? Podía ser. - ¿Todavía la amas? – silencio, no hubo respuesta. - ¿Padfoot...? -_

_- Déjalo... – el pelinegro hizo ademán de restarle importancia. – Estoy hastiado, Mooney. Siempre es igual, se molesta por cualquier cosa, me hace berrinches en medio de las prácticas..., ya no lo soporto – Sirius se metió entre sus sábanas. – Gracias por escuchar Mooney. Buenas noches –_

_- O.o Buenas noches, Pad –_

"_**P**obre no ha de haber entendido nada"_, pensó. Siguió caminando. Era un lindo sábado y no había querido salir a Hogsmeade con los demás: se reportó enfermo. Dobló la esquina sin mirar mucho por donde iba, chocó con alguien que venía corriendo, alguien que dio un pequeño grito por el susto y le ayudó a levantarse si mirar siquiera.

- Lo siento... no era mi intención -

- Descuida, Sirius – dijo la voz... ¿conocía su nombre? (Bueno, ¡y quien no!) Levantó sus ojos azul y se encontró con un cabello rojo como el fuego recogido en una coleta y un par de ojos verde-esmeralda que lo miraban entre divertida y extrañada.

- ¡Lil! –, exclamó. – Perdón, no me di cuenta por donde iba..., yo... –

- Tranquilízate Sirius, te he dicho que no importa – Lily notó algo extraño en el segundo Merodeador. - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

- Sí, sí..., yo... -, calló de inmediato, ¿realmente estaba bien o sólo fingía estarlo?

- Sirius, si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto? –

**L**o miró con ternura, algo le sucedía a ese chico, tanto tiempo compartiendo con él, James, Remus y Peter que había aprendido a conocerlo poco a poco. Sirius la miró con sus ojos azules. Lo único que reflejaban era confusión y era un grito desesperado de ayuda... pedí auxilio con su mirada. Y ella estaba frente a él brindándole esa ayuda, había llegado justo en el momento más indicado. El joven asintió y le sonrió, dando un suspiro la tomó por la muñeca y la guió hacia la Torre de Astronomía, su lugar favorito. Lily sonrió divertida, al parecer ella y Liz no eran las únicas que les gustaba aquel lugar.

**L**a joven se sentó junto al ventanal que estaba en la torre mientras él se quedaba de pie viendo un punto inespecífico. Permanecieron en silencio. Sirius parecía tratar de ordenar sus ideas y Lily lo miraba con expectación, tratando de encontrar el motivo del silencio de su amigo. Sí, su amigo. Sirius Black se había convertido en su amigo justo cuando se habían conocido, no importaba que se juntara con el pesado de James, Sirius siempre era diferente, extrovertido, bromista, todo un alborotador. Cuando comenzó su relación de Denisse Colleman, una se sus mejores amigas, la pelirroja y él habían afianzado esa amistad superficial que tenían. De eso hacía 9 meses. El joven se giró a verla, al parecer había logrado ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Lil, yo..., - bufó, ¿por qué no lograba sacar lo que traía dentro? Sólo era cuestión de decirle que ya no se sentía a gusto con Denisse. Que no era el amor de su vida. Que estaba harto de sus celos enfermizos. Sonrió con ironía. Se hincó frente a ella. – No sé por qué no puedo decirlo... -

- Oye, ¿confías en mí? – él asintió. – Entonces sólo dilo, sea lo que sea... No te encierres en tu concha, Sirius... –

- Bueno – Sirius respiró hondo, como tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, - Lil, no estoy seguro de que quiera seguir con Denisse – colocó las manos alrededor de su cabeza esperando algún grito o regaño por parte de la pelirroja, lo cual no sucedió. - ¿No vas a gritarme o querer golpearme? –

- No – dijo ella y rió. – Primero quiero escucharte, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Sirius se relajó y se sentó correctamente en el suelo junto a la pelirroja.

- No sé muy bien – admitió. – Últimamente no me apetece estar con ella porque a todas horas está conmigo; después de las prácticas si me quedo conversando con Kate o Lena ¡se pone histérica, cada dos por tres cree que la engaño con alguien más; no me deja estar con _Prongs, Mooney_ y _Wormtail_... es muy posesiva – terminó.

- Vaya, ya veo..., ¿seguro que no hay nadie más? – preguntó curiosa.

- No, no..., en serio – el ojiazul bufó tratando de buscar las palabras que diría. – Escucha, Lil, no quiero lastimarla. He pasado buenos momentos en los 9 meses que he estado junto a ella, pero... –

- Ya no la amas – terminó ella la frase.

- No es eso,_ pelirroja_... es que, me está asfixiando – el animago suspiró. – No sé cómo terminar con ella, no quisiera una escenita..., pero sé que la tendré. Tarde o temprano – miró como una avecilla se posaba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

**A**mbos callaron de nuevo. Lily buscaba dentro de sí algo para decirle a su joven amigo, pero parecía no encontrarlas. Él, sólo se limitaba a ver el cielo claro, preguntándose cómo podía algo tan bello lastimar tanto. Todavía quería a Denisse, pero esos celos enfermizos lo estaban lastimando mucho. Se sintió el hombre mas infeliz del mundo por estar pensando en terminarla, pero era necesario... por los dos. Una infernal lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la pelirroja de inmediato se hincó a su lado y la secó con el dorso de su mano. Lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos por encima de los hombros, abrazándolo. Más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y aunque el joven quiso impedirlas no lo logró.

- ¡Ja! James podría matarme si me encuentra en estas condiciones contigo – dijo sacándose las lágrimas.

- No. James no es tan salvaje – ambos rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes? – dijo él separándose y haciendo que ella se sentara. Lily lo miró divertida, como si la niña tuviera un juguete nuevo. - ¿Hay algo que necesites decirme, Lil? – inquirió curioso.

- Sirius, yo..., estoy con James – él le sonrió entre su tristeza.

- Vaya mal amigo que tengo... ¡no me lo había dicho! – reclamó él.

- Supongo que primero quiere ver si funciona – dijo ella dándole la razón al motivo de James para no decir nada.

- Funcionará – sentenció él. – James moriría por ti si es preciso –

- No exageres – dijo ella restándole importancia. – Volviendo a lo tuyo, creo que lo más justo es que hables con Denisse y cortes por lo sano... Dile lo que sientes cuando se pone así de pesada, pero no caigas en su juego -, Sirius la miró contrariado, - buscará la manera de culparte y de parecer ella la víctima. Denisse tiene esa manía –

**S**irius se lo pensó bastante. Lily tenía razón, debía decírselo a Denisse o continuarían las heridas. Lo llenó un sentimiento de desasosiego. No sabía como remediar ese pequeño sentimiento que se estaba haciendo latente. ¡Era tan difícil cortarla! Se levantó del suelo y se recargó en la pared con frustración. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y eso era _ipso facto_, o sea YA. Lily se acercó a él y le tomó una mano sujetándola con fuerza.

- Ánimo, _Padfoot_, saldrás de esto sano y salvo – le dijo como apoyo.

- Gracias – respondió él y la invitó a salir de la torre, de seguro James debía estar buscándola y hablando de James, ¿dónde estaba? – ¡Eh! ¿dónde has dejado a mi hermano, _pelirroja_? –

- Debe estar en la sala común – dijo ella. – Fue él quien me pidió que te buscara –

- ¿No fueron a Hogsmeade? – el joven se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, ¡Lily no había ido a Hogsmeade con James por su culpa!

- Claro que fuimos, pero de ida y vuelta. Remus le contó a James cómo te encontrabas anoche y él prefirió que viniéramos a buscarte – le contó.

- ¿Y por qué no me buscó él? –

- Hubiera venido, pero Remus le dijo que si se trataba de Denisse era mejor que yo viniera a ti – le sonrió. – Además me tienes tanta confianza como a James, así que..., estuvo bien, ¿no? –

- Sí, muchísimas gracias, _pelirroja_ – Sirius se detuvo frente a ella y le dio un diminuto beso en la frente. Eso significaba respeto. – Necesitaba la mente femenina para pensar adecuadamente –

- Que no te escuchen decir eso los chicos, creerán que eres raro – dijo ella y se rió con ganas.

**C**aminaron por entre los corredores hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde los dos entraron y se encontraron de cara con Remus y Liz en un sillón y a James leyendo un libro en su butaca favorita. Se acercó la pelirroja a él por detrás y le tapó los ojos. Sirius se sentó en sus piernas, le jugaría una broma.

- ¡Hola amor! – dijo Sirius con una delgada voz fingida.

- ¿Lil? – dijo el pelinegro extrañado. - ¿Eres tú? –

- Claro, amor... soy yo... dame un besito... – Sirius hizo amago de besarlo, pero fue interrumpido por la verdadera pelirroja.

- ¡Sirius Black! –

**L**a chica tenía una pose de enfado, había descubierto los ojos de James y éste por el susto se había levantado como si tuviera un resorte, tirando a Sirius al suelo. Remus y Liz no pudieron contener la risa, y estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Sirius no tuvo otra opción más que reírse junto con los demás. Lily se puso delante de él con las manos a cada lado de su cintura, mientras Remus le ayudaba al ojiazul a ponerse en pie.

- Sirius... eres un... eres un... – la pelirroja no sabía ni qué decirle a su joven amigo, - ¡aprovechado! -

- Déjalo, Lil...; estoy acostumbrado a su trato medio 'raro' – dijo James tomándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia sí. La joven sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Mmmhh... Jamie..., - James lo miró fulminantemente por el apodo, - ¿algo que quieras compartir con tus amigos? – el buscador palideció, acababa de echarse de cabeza y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

- Yo..., pues..., yo..., - despejó su cabeza, tenía que decírselos. – Bien. Chicos, Lil y yo estamos juntos –

- ¡Por fin! –exclamaron los tres presentes y se abalanzaron a abrazarlos.

- ¡Oigan, de qué se quejan! _Mooney_ no nos ha dicho nada..., -

**J**ames había dado justo en el blanco. Remus también tenía su secreto y aunque no le importaba mucho decirlo, le causó un ligero rubor en las mejillas, igual que a Liz. Todos rieron por aquella escena.

- Nosotros..., esto..., nosotros también estamos saliendo – Liz había sido valiente y lo había dicho, recibiendo de parte de Remus una sonrisa y una hermosa y brillante mirada.

**P**asaron varias horas, Ariadna y Denisse aún no aparecían en la sala común y eso mantenía a Sirius tranquilo. Poco tardó en dar las gracias mentalmente cuando ambas, acompañadas por el prefecto Steve Lange, entraron a la sala común. El joven animago se tensó en el momento y en su interior algo se hizo pequeño. Ariadna saludó a todos con la mano y Denisse corrió hacia su novio, quien estaba prácticamente hecho piedra.

- ¡¡Mi amor! – gritó la joven echándose a sus brazos. La chica no era nada fea, tenía el cabello negro con algunos toques rojizos, sus ojos eran color castaño.

- Hola, Denisse – saludó él y depositó un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera por el gesto.

**L**ily, Remus y James le hacían caras para que saliera a hablar con ella. Necesitaban arreglar la situación y él debía dar el primer paso. Sirius bajó la mirada ante los ojos de su chica.

- Denisse, ¿podemos hablar? - le pidió.

- ¡Claro, amor! – le dijo ella sonriendo. - ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? –

- Sólo vamos a... podríamos ir al lago – dijo el ojiazul.

**S**alieron ambos de la sala común bajo los ojos de sus amigos, cuatro de ellos sabían lo que sucedería después, sólo Ariadna no lo sabía y entonces Lily se dispuso a comentárselo, mientras que Sirius y Denisse se dirigían al lago.

**Mientras tanto**

**A**mbos Gryffindors caminaban junto al lago en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron a la orilla de éste. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

- ¿De qué quería hablar, mi amor? – la joven lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- Den yo... – Sirius quitó su brazos y se alejó de ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Sirius? Desde hace días has cambiado – Denisse habló con seriedad.

- Den..., es de eso que quiero hablarte – le dijo. – Yo..., ya no estoy a gusto con nuestra relación – Sirius bajó la mirada, - te has vuelto muy posesiva y... –

- ¡¿De qué rayos hablas! – Denisse se molestó y su voz sonó fuerte. - ¡Yo te he dado lo mejor de mí...! ¡Son nueve meses, Sirius Black! ¡Nueve! –

- ¡Lo sé! – espetó él, - no tienes por qué repetírmelo diario – el joven animago movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarse. – Escucha, no quiero herirte, por eso es qu... –

- ¿No quieres herirme? ... ¡Qué patético! ¡Eres tan falso! –

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Sabes que yo también he dado todo, pero... – el chico bajó la voz.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Te diste cuenta que hay alguien mejor? ¿¡Quién es esta semana? ¿Lena? ¿Katie? ¿Connie? ¿¡QUIÉN? –

- ¡¡CÁLLATE! – había logrado impacientarlo y el chico gritó: - ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Ni siquiera te has molestado por preguntarme la razón para alejarme... –

- ¡Y no quiero saberla! ... Porque ya la sé – dijo ella furiosa.

- Ah, ¿sí? Y según tú, ¿por qué me alejo? –

- Porque tienes otra... – dijo ella decididamente.

- ¡Ja! Tú si que estás mal... Lil tenía razón – susurró lo último.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estuviste hablando con ella? – Denisse se enfurruñó aún más. – Buena amiga que me cargo –

- No sabes nada, Denisse. Ella sólo cumplió con su deber como amiga... MI amiga – dijo enfatizando la palabra 'mi'.

**L**a joven de cabello negro y toques rojos estaba furiosa. Si las miradas lograran matar, Sirius Black estaría enterrado tres mil metros bajo tierra, hecho pedacitos (N/A: Exageré, lo sé U.U). Su 'novio' estaba parado ahí hablando de Lily como si fuera su mejor amiga, la defendía de ella... ¿defendía a Lily de ella? ¿por qué? Y entonces lo entendió, o eso creía ella, su corazón se llenó de más rencor hacia esas dos personas. Hacia Lily porque le había quitado lo más preciado que tenía: Sirius; y hacia Sirius porque se empeñaba en decirle que el problema era ella y no que en realidad amaba a alguien más. Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella, quiso golpear a Sirius e ir a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Lily, pero la misma ira le impedía moverse.

**E**n cuanto a él, solamente podía pensar en lo mal que se sentía. Denisse estaba ahí, pensando que Lily estaba metida entre ambos y quien sabe cuantas cosas más (N/A: y no se equivocaba!). Se llevó las manos al rostro y negó con la cabeza. Sintió algo detrás suyo, era el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer sobre él. _¡Qué estúpido!_ Pero no podía hacer nada..., más bien ya no quería hacerlo. Habían sido cerca de seis meses de posesión, gritos, celos, pelas, que ya no tenía ganas de luchar por lo que pudo haber llegado a sentir por Denisse. La joven Colleman se encargó durante seis meses a matar lo que su corazón logró sentir.

- Perdóname Den..., pero yo ya no puedo -

- ¿Ya no puedes...? ¿Qué no puedes, Black? – Denisse se puso histérica de nuevo. - ¿Mentirme? ¡Dime que Lily es quien ahora ocupa mi lugar! ¡¡DÍMELO! –

- ¡Cállate! – dijo una tercera voz acercándose. Lily y james caminaban apresurados hacia donde estaban Sirius y Denisse, lo que causó la sorpresa de Denisse.

- L-Lil... – titubeó, - y-yo... –

- ¿Te haces llamar mi amiga? – la pelirroja se detuvo frente a ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Lily y Sirius tienen algo? – le dijo James mientras se acercaba a Lily para reconfortarla y ella se aferraba a él. – No puedes hablar de algo que no tienes conocimiento –

- James, pero... -

- ¡Que no entiendes, Denisse! ¡Lil y yo estamos saliendo! – espetó el buscador de Gryffindor perdiendo la paciencia ante tantas idioteces.

- _Prongs_, mejor váyanse – Sirius lo miró suplicante.

- No – murmuró Denisse, - la que se va soy yo... – y arrancó a correr rumbo al castillo.

- ¡Espera...! – James colocó un brazo en su hombro y lo detuvo.

- Déjala _Padfoot_..., es mejor que la dejes ordenar sus sentimientos – le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- No quise lastimarla, _Prongs_... en serio – Sirius dejó escapar una lágrima.

- Tranquilo Sirius, ya pasará – Lily le sonrió. – Vamonos –

**L**os tres regresaron al castillo en silencio. El resto de la semana Remus, Liz, Lily y James se encargaron de mantener a Sirius ocupado en algo. Se dedicaron a los estudios, a las prácticas de Quidditch y hasta a preparar bromas y llevarlas acabo. Denisse no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor y había dejado de hablar con Lily, pero eso no le impedía hablar con Liz y con Remus, únicos que no se habían metido en la bronca. La pelirroja estaba triste, pero no que el pobre de Sirius, que aunque no lo dijera se le notaba en sus ojos azul. Una noche en la habitación de las chicas, Denisse logró hablar con Lily, logrando una reconciliación.

- Oye Lily, ¿podemos hablar? – la pelirroja asintió. – Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento el otro día. Soy una tonta Lily, pero... realmente no estaba en mis cinco sentidos... perdóname – la joven de echó a llorar.

- No llores, Den... está bien – Lily se acercó a la cama de la joven, se sentó a los pies de la misma y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, sujetándolas con fuerza y la miró con ternura. – No te preocupes, todo quedará olvidado –

- Oh, Lily... gracias – Denisse se echó a sus brazos. – Eres una gran amiga... –

- Sólo hazme un favor –

- ¿Cuál? –

- Habla con Sirius – le pidió, - escúchalo..., entiende sus razones –

- De acuerdo..., mañana lo haré – se abrazaron de nuevo.

- Aww..., son tan tiernas – dijo una chica sarcásticamente. Elizabeth Kraft acababa de entrar en la habitación, sonriente y de muy buen humor. – ¡Hola chicas )! –

- Hola Liz – saludaron las otras dos.

- ¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias? – ambas asintieron. - Me da gusto... No es nada agradable tenerlas peleadas –

**S**e quedaron conversando un rato más dentro de aquella habitación, Ariadna las acompañó poco después que el cansancio las venció a las cuatro.

**L**a mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar, aunque Denisse estaba alejada de las conversaciones por lo menos se encontraba sentada cerca de ellos y de vez en vez soltaba un murmullo de risa. Sirius también estaba ahí, participando en las pláticas y risotadas; finalmente, Denisse lo miró fijamente captando su atención y movió sus labios formando una pequeña palabra: _"Fuera"_, Sirius asintió y luego de una pésima excusa salió. Denisse se levantó de la mesa y miró a James, éste la miró fríamente hasta que ella habló pidiéndole una sincera disculpa por lo que había sucedido la otra vez. El joven buscador de Gryffindor, luego de evaluarla unos momentos y verla con frialdad le dijo que aceptaba sus disculpas y logró sonreírle. La chica se retiró del lugar y a los pocos minutos se unió a Sirius en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Y-yo... quiero pedirte perdón. No te escuché la otra vez y ahora quiero hacerlo... – la joven bajó la mirada. – Dime..., dime por qué terminaste conmigo – levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius.

- ¿Realmente quieres escucharlo? – ella asintió. – Mira, no te ofendas, pero te volviste posesiva, no me dejabas estar con mis amigos, siempre tenía que estar contigo, salía de las prácticas exhausto y aunque te pedía por favor que dejáramos nuestras salidas para otras noches te empeñabas en que fuera esa y yo accedía a tus caprichos... – la joven se sorprendió - ..., sí, eres caprichosa. –

- Entonces..., ¿ya no me amas? –

- Lo siento, Den... yo..., no es eso, es sólo que ya no puedo ni quiero tratar –

- De acuerdo – la joven gimoteó. – Te entiendo... Así que... ¿amigos? –

­- Discúlpame, pero por ahora creo que necesito espacio. No es que no quiera tu amistad, simplemente creo que ambos necesitamos alejarnos el uno del otro para luego reanudar nuestra amistad –

- Tienes razón. Buena suerte, Sirius Black -

- Buena suerte, Denisse –

**C**ada quien tomó su rumbo. El joven animago caminó por los pasillos más oscuros, mientras caminaba recordó los buenos momentos que pasó junto a Denisse. Se detuvo y aspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizar su cansado corazón. Sin embargo, aunque quiso controlarse, sus sentimientos pudieron más que su voluntad y allí, en medio del pasillo derramó lo que serían sus últimas lágrimas por Denisse Colleman. De nuevo ese sentimiento de ardor en sus ojos. Ese ardor que no lo dejaba continuar con su caminata y que lo hizo caer de rodillas, sintiendo el duro y frío de las baldosas. Estaba herido y por lo tanto se encontraba molesto. Esas infernales lágrimas que lo hacían vulnerable y débil. _No, no es debilidad_. Llorar no significa ser débil, llorar significa ser humano y sentir como tal. Su enojo fue disminuyendo poco a poco, pero sus lágrimas seguían dejando huella en su rostro. Inesperadamente, sintió que alguien lo rodeaba por los hombros y lo hacía recargar su cabeza en el pecho de una chica.

- Sh-sh... shh.. – le decía mientras lo trataba de tranquilizar.

**S**e dejó caer sobre ella, mientras ella sólo se limitaba a acariciar su espalda haciéndole sentir que ahí estaba. ¿Quién era? El animago rodeó a la figura por la cintura y se aferró a ella. Conocía ese olor. Tantos años compartiendo la misma casa y además su transformación animaga le había desarrollado el sentido del olfato. Pero ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Ella debía estar con alguien más; no obstante, no dijo nada hasta que se hubo tranquilizado por completo. El chico levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con una mirada castaña y varias lágrimas en su rostro. A ella le partía verlo sufrir de esa forma. Secaron sus lágrimas cada uno.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – él movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – Te preguntarás por qué no vino Lily, ¿verdad? – volvió a afirmar. – Pues no vino porque Denisse se la apropió. James es pésimo consolador y Remus... bueno él..., preferí que se quedara, la luna llena está cerca –

- ¿Ya lo sabes?... P-pero, ¿cómo? – Sirius se sorprendió.

- Eso no es tema de discusión ahora, luego te contaré – el joven dijo 'si' con su cabeza y le sonrió con melancolía en sus ojos.

- Gracias, Liz – ambos se arrastraron hasta quedar recargados en la pared.

- Bah..., no es nada – Liz le sonrió con dulzura. – Sé que te duele y siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, pero... también sé que tarde o temprano ella te lo agradecerá –

- Ojalá. En el fondo, sé que hice lo correcto – guardó silencio un momento, como queriendo componer lo que iba a preguntar: - ¿Cómo hago para soportarlo? –

- No hay una receta exacta, Sirius, pero... mira al frente y piensa que todo estará mejor así. Porque estarás bien..., te lo aseguro ) –

**L**uego de sonreírse mutuamente y de que Sirius pensara en las palabras dichas por su amiga, ambos se levantaron del suelo. Fueron hacia la sala común en silencio, pero Sirius sabía que todos estaban con él, que lo apoyaban aunque sólo había sido Liz quien lo acompañó en su llanto. Al entrar, todos se giraron a verlo, estaba envuelto en un aire de melancolía y tristeza, pero logró cambiarlo por uno de tranquilidad y paz.

- Estoy bien. Gracias – dijo mirándolos a cada uno.

**D**esfilaron James, Lily y Remus por los brazos de Sirius, quien recibía el cariño y apoyo con mucho entusiasmo. Ya no había lágrimas. Se habían ido igual que el amor que sentía por Denisse se fue escapando entre sus dedos. Liz tomó asiento junto a Remus y Lily junto a James, Ariadna se les unió también. El joven animago Gryffindor sacó su tablero de ajedrez y retó a James, cosa que siempre disfrutaba porque le ganaba. Rió, se burló, conversó con todos, se mostró tranquilo y cariñoso con las dos personas que durante esa difícil semana le habían brindado su apoyo: Lily, aquella tarde cuando conversaron y cuando discutió con Denisse; y Liz, quien se había encargado de consolarlo hasta que él logró asirse de nuevas fuerzas. _James y Remus tienen suerte de tenerlas_, pensó y les sonrió a todos. _Definitivamente, esto es mejor... tener mi vida y mis mejores amigos de vuelta_.

**FIN**


End file.
